A volume level or quality of a sound captured by a microphone depends on a position of a sound source with respect to a microphone. For example, as the sound source gets closer to the microphone, the volume level or the quality of the sound to be captured by the microphone may be increased. In addition, the better the sound source is aligned along with a microphone's polar pattern, the higher volume level or quality of the sound can be achieved.
To determine if a sound is sufficiently captured, for example, a volume level of the sound can be checked using an audio meter or a sound engineer wearing headphones may listen to the sound captured, so that the microphone or the sound source can be repositioned to make sure the sound source is at an appropriate position.
However, it is not easy for a user speaking to a camera or microphone to know whether he/she or other sound source is in a right position, a sound generated therefrom can be picked up by the microphone.